


Мой Шангри-ла под летней луной

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Лави филосовствует, Неа отчаянно пытается подкатить, Линали не понимает, что происходит





	Мой Шангри-ла под летней луной

**Author's Note:**

> я писала это ночами и не всегда в трезвом состоянии. мне даже не стыдно (почти)   
> в манге никак не были показаны способности четырнадцатого, поэтому опять извращаю канон хд

***********************************************************************************************  
Мой Шангри-ла под летней луной  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6798398  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Hurt/comfortПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Мини, 16 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Лави филосовствует, Неа отчаянно пытается подкатить, Линали не понимает, что происходит

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
я писала это ночами и не всегда в трезвом состоянии. мне даже не стыдно (почти)   
в манге никак не были показаны способности четырнадцатого, поэтому опять извращаю канон хд

 

Умирал Аллен.

Ему уже подготовили гроб; тот стоял на краю обрыва, простой и деревянный, с приветливо распахнутой крышкой и россыпью гвоздей на его деревянном дне. Линали знала, что если провести пальцами по этой сосновой поверхности, на коже останутся острые щепки, вопьются в кожу, что иглами, и застрянут там надолго, зарываясь глубже, утопая в распухших тканях и гное.

Лучший способ избавиться от абсцесса - предотвратить появление абсцесса. Вырвать сквозь боль и кровь эти щепки.

Линали подняла руку и увидела, как дерево испещрило её ладони.

Умирал Аллен, и в груди Линали среди прозрачно-тонких лёгких и загнанно бьющегося сердца плавала ни с чем не сравнимая пустота.

Пустота эта висела в воздухе, ни сухом, ни влажном - никаком, слишком странном воздухе. Его и не было, поняла Линали, она не дышала вовсе - рот на замке, губы боялись разомкнуться, пустить внутрь эту бесплотную, парящую в пространстве массу, готовую упасть вниз по глотке и полопать все альвеолы.

Глаза у Аллена были, что небо - дневное и ночное одновременно. Он умирал, и глаза эти, широко распахнутые, смотрели вверх, голубизна в радужках переливалась с глубоко-фиолетовым цветом и перетекала в тусклый красный шрам на щеке. Тонкие веки закрывались медленно и тяжело, они знали: стоит им сомкнуться и уже не раскроются никогда, замкнут хозяина в тесной пустой темноте и неизвестности.

Линали начала вытаскивать щепки из кожи, когда оранжевый диск солнца спрятался за горизонтом, одновременно закрывая Аллену глаза, мол, не на что смотреть, тьма кругом и повсюду.

Отдыхай, Аллен Уолкер. Отдыхай. 

* * *

\- Отдыхай, Линали.

Голос Лави послышался откуда-то сверху. Линали крупно вздрогнула, едва не расплескав по крепко сжимающим кружку пальцам горячий кофе, и задрала голову. Лави стоял на лестнице у шкафа с книгами и смотрел на неё с лёгкой улыбой. Лави сам не спал уже два дня подряд и выглядел так, словно научился восставать из мёртвых без помощи Тысячелетнего. 

\- Знаешь, как говорит Канда?  
\- Что-то про отдых на том свете? В гробу, мол, отосплюсь? – отозвался Лави, вновь обращая взгляд к книжным полкам. Его руки, нервно трогающие старые корешки книг, остановились на чёрной и вытянули её. – Нашла на кого равняться, право слово. Читала «Критику чистого разума» Канта?

Лави провёл руками по обложке книги, видимо, Канта и начал спускаться. Движения его были неловкими и неуверенными, словно он боялся оступиться; ноги слабо сгибались, а руки дрожали. Чёрная книга выскользнула из пальцев с тихим выдохом, сорвавшимся с губ, и упала на деревянный пол, расколов воздух звоном разбившегося стекла.

Лежала рядом с расплывающейся лужей кофе и кусками белой керамики.

Лави опять вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

\- Я…  
\- Не читала?  
\- Шлейермахера только, - осоловело ответила Линали, смотря, как вода медленно достигает старой бумаги. – Если ты о трансцендентности... 

Пальцы у Лави оказались неожиданно цепкими, хотя до этого – дрожали и роняли книгу. Он схватил Линали за подбородок и поднял её голову, заставляя смотреть на себя. Она не любила этот взгляд Лави – он словно смотрел сквозь её кожу и плоть, вскрывал черепушку и считывал мысли. И, Господи, в такие моменты Линали скучала по его сильно полопавшейся в последнее время оболочке беззаботного весельчака.

\- Кошмары снятся, - пояснила Линали, отводя от себя чужую руку и отворачиваясь. Всё равно чувствуя взгляд Лави затылком. – Но всё в порядке, честно.

Лави, наконец, отвёл взгляд. Дышать стало легче.

Линали посмотрела на него: как напряжённые плечи стараются держаться прямо, как руки подхватывают с пола книгу, как ноги неловко обходят осколки. Лави поверил, что ей снятся кошмары. Лави не поверил, что всё в порядке.

Она сама себе не верила.

\- Я искала Аллена, - сказала Линали наконец, когда слушать давящую тишину и шумное дыхание Лави стало невмоготу. Тот листал страницы книги, и на вопрос лишь неопределённо дёрнул плечами. – Я смотрела в столовой и в его комнате – там нет. 

Голос отбивался от пыльных книжных полок, что закрывали высокие белые стены. Голос был севший и тихий, словно Линали остерегалась говорить громко и ломать пустую тишину. Она сама испугалась своего голоса; провела пальцами по шее, практически чувствуя, как под этой кожей в горле стоит ком. Лави посмотрел на неё мягко, отложил книгу на стол и сделал шаг вперёд.

Кровь расплывалась по полу, смешиваясь с остатками кофе.

\- Лави, тебе не больно? Боже, я ведь специально с перцем делала, как ты любишь и... Лави.

Он поднял на неё взгляд и отнял ногу от пола. Блеснув керамическими боками, осколок оторвался от порванной плоти ступни и с глухим стуком упал вниз.

\- Лави, скажи что-нибудь.  
\- Что-нибудь? О, пусть солнце светит ярко мне на лицо, а звезды заполняют мои сны. Я - путешественник во времени и пространстве, чтобы побывать там, где я уже был[1].  
\- Кант?  
\- Нет... Нет, не Кант. Ты его не знаешь, - ответил он и выдавил улыбку. Такую, что лучше бы не выдавливал. - Аллен внизу, тренируется. Но я бы не советовал тебе к нему идти.

Эти слова нагнали уже спину, замершую на пороге. Линали замерла – и ей стало стыдно за свой порыв сбежать. Поворачиваться не было сил, потому что взгляд Лави – книжника, старика и юноши, сорок девять имён и тяжёлые ленты памяти, - смотрел на неё внимательно и прожигающе.

\- Почему? – спросила она. Оказалось, шёпотом.  
\- Не он ли причина твоих кошмаров? – раздалось в ответ, а после вновь зашуршали страницы.

И Линали видела (видела!) _видела_ , как пальцы листают серую бумагу, кровь (откуда?) стекает по ногам, к деревянному полу; если провести по нему – то на коже останутся щепки и занозы.

Кажется, это было во сне.

Кажется, это происходит в реальности.

Остаток сил хватает на то, чтобы обернуться. Она увидела Лави, и тот сидел прямо на столе поверх бумаг, и книгу не листал, и кровь не капала с ног.

Вдох получился болезненно-вымученным. 

Хотелось бежать от библиотеки подальше, но шаги получались короткими и медленными. Взгляд Лави, казалось, настигал даже сквозь закрытые створки дверей. Линали опустила собственные веки, и те вспыхнули изнутри цветными неровными пятнами. Жёлтыми, преимущественно.

Лави советовал не ходить к Аллену, потому что, да, чёрт возьми, он – причина синяков под глазами, и дрожащих рук, и жёлтых пятен за закрытыми веками.  
Но разве она когда-либо слушалась советов?

Навстречу Линали шли безликие тихие люди, белокожие и в длинной белой одежде – то ли халаты из научного отделения, то ли ряса для отпевания. Перед глазами плыло всё, и голова сама опускалась вниз, утыкая взгляд в пол, в ноги, словно не хотела смотреть вокруг, щуриться от болезненно-светлого белого и расплывчатых серых лиц проходящих людей.

На веках плясали фракталы, а щепки проникали всё глубже в кожу.

Аллен спросил: всё в порядке? и практически поймал её на руки, прижимая к своему телу; сердце его билось (оно билось!) тяжело и быстро, стучало по ушам самой Линали, и её собственное сердце подстраивалось под этот ритм, но – умиротворённо, с облегчением, понимая, что Аллен - жив.

Она думала: у него сильные руки, и горячее дыхание, и обеспокоенный голос, и, наверное, синие-синие глаза, она не видела сейчас.

Линали подняла голову и увидела золото зрачков, перетекающее в небесную глубину и темноту ночи. 

Ей кажется. Кажется.

Хотелось упасть в обморок, но собственные веки уже не могли сомкнуться, и под ногами, на полу, везде – разлитый кофе с перцем температуры чуть выше комнатной и битые керамические осколки, все в крови Лави.

Аллен спросил: что с тобой? и недоумённо изогнул белесые брови. От Аллена пахло потом и выпечкой, пахло Алленом, и был это Аллен: живой и невредимый, настоящий, беспокоящийся, он убрал волосы ей за уши и заковал лицо в свои тёплые широкие ладони, заставляя смотреть на себя; совсем не так, как Лави до этого грубо хватал за подбородок так больно, словно делал это оголёнными холодными костями.

\- Я искала тебя, - сказала наконец Линали.

Аллен недоумённо захлопал глазами.

\- Зачем?

У Линали кружилась голова и дрожали ноги, Аллен будто чувствовал это, он держал её аккуратно и бережно, переместив руки с лица на тонкую талию. У Аллена были шрамы по всему телу, но ни одной щепки в коже.

Колени сгибались, ноги не держали совсем, и она села на пол, утягивая Аллена за собой. Тот смотрел внимательно и обеспокоенно, но молчал, поджав губы, выжидал ответа Линали.

И он дождался.

\- Хотела убедиться, что ты жив.

\- Я жив, - сказал он непонимающе, но мягко, и распахнул свои руки для объятий. 

Падать в них было легко и приятно.

* * *

Умирал Лави.

Огненному юноше – огненное погребение. Он умирал, покрытый струпами, и только огонь мог смыть их с кожи. Огонь лизал воздух своим оранжевым языком, сжигал под собой сухие деревянные палки и тянулся к хрипящему книжнику, медленно скользя по зелёной короткой траве.

Никакого гроба. Никаких щепок в коже. Только узоры коросты, длинные и тонкие, созвездиями покрывающие шею и руки, обнажённый впалый живот и проступи рёбер. И лицо.

Глаза Лави – просторы зелёных лугов, колючие сосновые ветви и топи тинистых торфяных болот; в глазах этих плясало отражение пламени, костра, готового сожрать умирающее тело в любой момент.

Линали ступила в этот огонь – но не почувствовала ничего, только _ни с чем не сравнимую пустоту_. Поймала взгляд зелёного глаза Лави, обращённый сквозь неё, его широкую улыбку. А потом – он опустил веки, и огонь быстро проглотил его вытянутые руки; горела Авеста[2], сжатая между костлявых пальцев. 

Солнце ушло за горизонт, но темно не было – огонь освещал всё вокруг.

* * *

На тумбочке стояла кружка кофе с перцем, опустошённая наполовину, а сам Аллен был у окна, и в тёплом свете солнца его профиль казался мягким и размытым. Волосы отрасли настолько, что их легко можно было собрать сзади, но Уолкер этого не делал, и седые пряди лежали на плечах, хоть и едва их достигая.

Линали провела пальцами по своим – чёрным и коротким, на секунду показалось – наткнулась на струпья, но ощущение прошло, стоило только Аллену оторваться от окна и с улыбкой посмотреть на Линали.

\- Стоило, наверное, отнести тебя в лазарет…  
\- Помилуй, Аллен, только не туда. Я просто заснула.

Брови Аллена взметнулись вверх. Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов и сел рядом с кроватью прямо на колени, сложил руки на простыни и положил на них подбородок. Наверное, если хорошенько присмотреться, в радужках его глаз можно увидеть проплывающие облака или целые созвездия.

\- Это так теперь называется? – нахмурился он, и улыбка слетела с его лица. – Ты же в обморок упала. Если что-то случилось…

Случилось, конечно, Аллен. Но так хотелось разгладить эти морщины на лбу, появившиеся от беспокойства, вернуть улыбку на это светлое лицо. 

На тумбочке стояла кружка кофе с перцем, опустошённая наполовину; кружка – целая, но с трещиной на боку, хрупкая и заманчиво чистая. Рядом с ней – книга в знакомой чёрной обложке, и откуда она тут взялась, Линали вспомнить не могла.

\- Это Кант?  
\- М? – Кажется, он вырвала Аллена из размышлений. Тот медленно поднялся на ноги и взял в руки книгу в чёрной обложке. – Нет, Линали. Авеста.

Господи. Боже. Откуда?

\- «Имён всех этих - двадцать, защита и охрана от мыслимой всей лжи, и гибели греховной, и пагубного грешника, лжеца от смертоносного, исчадья Анхра-Манью». – Голос Аллена, мягкий и тихий, наполнял комнату спокойствием, и Линали даже слышать не надо было, что он говорит, достаточно лишь слушать его голос. – Двадцать имен, хм. Помнишь, Лави говорил, что у него – сорок девять? – фыркнул он и захлопнул книгу, видимо, оставшись чем-то недовольным. Пыль взметнулась к низкому потолку.

Линали села на кровати, чувствуя, как тело расслабленно тянет её назад, на простыню и одеяло; тело не слушалось её, и мышцы болели, как после тяжёлой тренировки, один на один с Кандой.

Тяжелее всего было опустить оголённые ступни на деревянный пол, чувствуя исходящий от него сырой влажный холод, звякнуть ножными браслетами, сотканными из кристаллов собственной крови.

Аллен смотрел настороженно, готовый в любой момент помочь ей, поймать её, если ноги опять подведут. Линали бы им не простила. Только не это.

\- Лави, - подала она голос наконец, вспоминая огненное погребение и чужие огненно-рыжие волосы. – Он жив?

Лицо Аллена исказило непонятное выражение, и он поспешил отвернуться.

\- О, - вырвалось у Линали. – Аллен. Ты думаешь, я схожу с ума?   
\- Нет, что ты, - поспешно сказал он и резко повернулся к ней. Линали его не видела даже – глаза застилала солёная пелена, выступившая от осознания происходящего. Но она чувствовала, как Аллен нахмурился и сжал кулаки, видела мутно, как он сделал шаг вперёд и сел перед ней на колени, складывая ладони на её ногах. Протянул руку вверх, хотел стереть слёзы, но так и замер ей в воздухе. – Послушай, Линали. Когда-то мне тоже казалось, что я схожу с ума, я видел странные сны и терял контроль над телом. Мне не верил никто, а когда поверили – было поздно. Так что знай: даже когда всё кажется очевидным, правда может быть абсолютно другой. Я верю, что с тобой всё в порядке, Линали.

Рука всё же дёрнулась вперёд и аккуратно прошлась по влажным щекам, стирая дорожки, оставленные слезами.

Линали попыталась улыбнуться.

\- Хочешь сказать, внутри меня тоже есть Ной? Пятнадцатый?

Аллен рассмеялся и откинул волосы со лба. Смех делал его ещё младше, хоть и смеялся он в последнее время очень редко.

Линали любила его улыбку. И смех. И созвездия в его небесных глазах.

\- Нет уж, одного одержимого нам хватает. Ты просто устала. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Слова эти словно вырвали её из блаженной расслабленности. Она повела коленями, заставляя Аллена отстраниться, и поднялась на ватные ноги, шатаясь, чувствуя, как дрожит всё тело.

\- В гробу отдохну, - ответила она, обнимая себя за плечи. – В огне…

Аллен так и остался сидеть на полу, смотря на неё долгим грустным взглядом.

* * *

Из размышлений её вывел голос Лави.

\- По сути, - сказал он, вытягивая из рук Линали кружку с недопитым кофе, - сны – это субъективные психические явления и вполне естественный физиологический процесс. Всё бы отдал за лишний часок сна, но! Это лирическое отступление. Погоди-ка.

Кружка, из которой Лави сделал всего один быстрый глоток, вновь оказалась в руках Линали. Руки кружка не обжигала – кофе в ней успел остыть; Линали заметила, что Лави ни словом не обмолвился о том, что случилось недавно, когда она так же стояла, а он так же рылся в книжных полках. Просто – доверился ей.

Она сжала кружку с такой силой, что пальцы неприятно заныли, а костяшки побелели. У Лави была широкая спина, и ростом он был дай Боже метр восемьдесят пять, и с каждой битвой эта война вытягивала в нём новый сантиметр ввысь и оставляла пару морщин на лбу.

\- К чёрту, - сказал он недовольно и обернулся к Линали. – Ладно, слушай, всё просто: тебе снится то, о чём ты больше всего думаешь, дурная ты моя, - продолжил Лави, но на последних словах голос его дрогнул заботой и нежностью. – То, что ты испытываешь в данный момент, оно и происходит в твоих сновидениях. Говорил же, Линали, не о том ты думаешь, не о том. Знаешь Фрейда? А, не знаешь. Никто его не знает, а жаль, очень жаль. Где-то у меня тут было «Толкование сновидений». Сновидения, Линали, - это Ид, бессознательное; это всего лишь наши искажённые желания и страхи. Так что нечего тебе бояться.

Говорил он быстро и уверенно, успокаивающе даже, и камень, лежащий на душе, кажется всё-таки свалился оттуда. Она поставила кружку на заваленный письменами стол, чувствуя острое желание обнять Лави, крепко прижаться к его широкой спине, но подавила его, вместо этого только улыбнувшись ему.

\- Хочешь поговорить ещё о чём-нибудь? – улыбнулся он в ответ, выгнув правую бровь при этом так, что определить выбранную им тему для разговора было легко. Линали фыркнула и отмахнулась от него. – Ладно, ладно. Кстати, знаешь, что интересно? По Фрейду, символ смерти в сновидениях – отходящий поезд. Прямо как…

…уезжающий на задание экзорцист. В жизни.

Лави пригубил кружку, заливая в себя кофе, и кадык его дёрнулся, но почувствовала это Линали; она натужно закашлялась, ощущая, как жидкость разливается в её горле, забивает дыхательные пути и плещется в лёгких. Лави растерянно похлопал её по спине, говорил раз за разом: всё в порядке? всё в порядке?

В порядке, конечно. Разве ты не видишь?

\- А что же тогда символ жизни? – сказала она наконец, когда лёгкие расправились, вытеснили тёплую влагу, прочистили гортань. Рука Лави на спине перестала хлопать её лопатки.

Аллен бы сказал: для каждого он (этот символ) свой. На то он был Аллен – и, слава Богу, был далёк от психологии.

Лави не хотел её отпускать, но делать ему было нечего – сверхопека раздражала Линали до зубного скрежета. Она украла прямо из его ладоней чашку, на дне которой всё ещё перекатывались остатки кофе, и выскользнула из библиотеки. Кружку стоило отнести на место, иначе от Джерри потом нагоняй получит и она, и сам Лави, и, может, кто ещё за компанию, но ноги понесли Линали к её комнате.

И не зря. Аллен сидел прямо на полу, прислонившись спиной к двери; глаза его были закрыты, и Линали стало страшно. Он судорожно поставила кружку на пол (аккуратно, всё же, стараясь на разбить) и упала на колени рядом с Алленом, тормоша его за плечи.

«Боже, пожалуйста, только открой глаза».

Небесно-ночные, звёздно-утренние, открой их, пожалуйста, сделай вздох поглубже, дай услышать твоё сердце.

Седые пушистые ресницы трепетали, и пелена спала с глаз Линали. Она облегчённо выдохнула и позволила своим рукам слегка сжать плечи Аллена. Тот поднял веки, непонимающе смотря на неё, а после на его лице появилась извиняющая улыбка.

Линали только сейчас осознала, что почти не дышала всё это время.

\- Кажется, это был самый полноценный сон за последний месяц моей жизни, - поделился он, медленно вставая и разминая спину. Линали так и осталась сидеть на коленях, смотря на него снизу-вверх, не просто смотря даже – вглядываясь, внимательно, настороженно и с облегчением. Аллен подал ей руку, и она поднялась, всё равно оказываясь ниже его.

Вот ведь. Буквально год назад они были одного роста.

\- Меня отправляют на задание, в Уэльс. Меня и Миранду. Тяжкая будет поездка, - улыбнулся он. – Я пришёл, чтобы… Ох, не знаю, зачем я пришёл. Просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты не наделала глупостей, пока меня не будет.  
\- Все глупости, которые я сделала, я сделала как раз с тобой, – отражая его улыбку, ответила Линали.

Аллен похлопал её по плечу, задержал на нём руку и посмотреть вбок как-то задумчиво.

Линали положила ладонь поверх его пальцев и крепко сжала. Отпускать Аллена не хотелось – не после того, что она видела.  
Но Лави сказал: не думай об этом. Лави, наверное, хотел, чтобы Линали научилась уже доверять другим их же собственные жизни, а не носилась с ними, совсем не заботясь о своей собственной.

Она поцеловала его на прощание в холодную впалую щёку, и Аллен от прикосновений чужих мягких губ вздрогнул, отнимая ладонь от её плеча, при этом всё же сохраняя тактильный контакт с пальцами Линали. Она сжала его руку в последний раз и отстранилась.

* * *

\- Знаешь, что такое dementia praecox?  
\- Ни разу.  
\- Даю подсказку: это латынь.

Линали выдохнула, кажется, слишком раздражённо.

\- Понял, понял. Ещё подсказку? «Преждевременное слабоумие».  
\- Шизофрения?  
\- О! – радостно сказал Лави, будто она сообщила ему самую приятную весть за последний месяц точно. – Видишь: знаешь же.   
\- На что-то намекаешь?  
\- Ни разу, - ответил Лави её же словами.

Линали знала: она не слышит голос в голове, её поступками никто не управляет, никто (никто!) (и даже Лави) мыслей её не читает.  
Или? Или…

Ох, знал бы Лави, что за прошедшие дни она пережила его смерть; пережила смерть брата, тонущего в болотной мути; Канды, раскалывающегося на мелкие осколки, что кружка, вместо керамики – кости, вместо кофе – кровь; знал бы Лави: за волосы б схватился и вытряс всю эту дурь из её головы.

Но Лави не знал.

\- Хочешь расскажу про…  
\- Нет, Лави, не хочу.

Тот застыл поражённо, руки, испачканные в чернилах, зависли над каким-то свитком. Он медленно опустил их прямо на бумагу и задумчиво посмотрел на Линали.

\- Но зачем-то ты всё же пришла?

В общем, Лави, слушай.

Поезд из Питерборо в Или отходит в три пополудни. Железные рельсы скрещиваются где-то через две мили, через четыре – на них лежит девушка, плачущая и несчастная, через десять – поезд сталкивается с другим, свернувшим с пути из-за некомпетентности ответственных за это людей. Сталкивается лбом в лоб, вначале не может остановиться и катит так ещё пятнадцать метров, и скрежет, и свист, и искры бьют от столкновения колёс и рельс, и режут по ушам.  
Машинисты мертвы; сын того, что ехал в Или, тяжело ранен. 

Линали видела это во сне, и думала: символы, символы, слишком уж вы очевидные, для символов.

Машинисты, думалось ей, потом пересели в другой поезд, и тот, наверное, отвёз их куда-нибудь подальше. Ну, знаешь, Лави, все эти рассказы про загробный мир.

Мысленно Линали говорила ему это уже много раз – и ни одного раза вслух. Лави, слава Богу, мыслей читать не умел (хотя иногда казалось обратное).

\- Аллен вернулся, - сказал он вдруг, хотя никаких предпосылок для этой темы не было. Линали, ведущая с собой мысленные монологи, не сразу поняла, о чём он говорит. – На самого себя не похож: глаза такие безумные, и как на иголках весь, и волосы торчком. Заметить даже не успел, когда он отрастил их ниже плеч. Линали, вот скажи, разве девушкам нравятся длинноволосые парни?  
\- Почему он не сказал мне?..  
\- Ох, Линали, - фыркнул он и выцепил одну книгу из стопки. Линали пригляделась: на немецком. – Вы же не замужняя парочка, что ты ведешь себя… Не смотри на меня так, виноват. Он искал Комуи, отчитаться нужно, понимаешь же.

Она кивнула Лави и медленно развернулась. В библиотеке были высокие массивные двери, открывающиеся неожиданно легко, они не пропускали в это большое круглое помещение внешний шум и крики Ордена, которые не утихали ни на мгновение. Линали казалось, что эти двери проглатывают её каждый раз, когда она заходит в библиотеку, отрезают от остального мира, будто заковывая в вакууме, будто это место – где-то за гранью существующего; и есть здесь только высокий громкий голос Лави, запах кофе с перцем и шелест листьев старых книг.

Линали толкнула эти двери, но те не поддавались. Выдох получился испуганным и нервным, руки замерли на гладком дереве, боясь пробовать ещё раз: вдруг не получится?

Она в ужасе обернулась к Лави, но тот стоял к ней своей широкой спиной, словно не двигался, словно она уже переступила черту, соединяющую два мира, но так и не покинула ни одного.  
Осталась где-то на границе. Где-то на границе между священной тишиной и сном[3].

Вязкие топи болот, и огненные языки пламени, и серые распахнутые гробы, и осколки белой кружки.

Лави говорил: это Ид, бессознательное; тебе нечего бояться.  
Его широкая спина утонула в мягком полумраке. И исчезла совсем. 

В полумраке утопало всё – всё, кроме неё самой. Белая кожа светилась китайским фарфором в этой темноте, и Линали видела свои дрожащие пальцы, и обнажённые голени, и красные кровяные оковы на своих лодыжках. В ушах звенело, и звон этот постепенно складывался в голос, мужской и мягкий.

«Для каждого этот символ свой», - сказал голос, и Линали глубоко вдохнула горячий чистый воздух.

Ноги – в стали, в чугуне, двигаться не хотели, сделать шаг – сродни бескрылому невозможному полёту, и руки, оказывается, всё ещё толкали двери, но двери не поддавались, и Лави её не слышал, плавал где-то в этой темноте.

Но голос этот – родной, знакомый, неизвестный, - стучал в её голове, звал, кажется, не по имени, и буквы, почему-то, отказывались складываться в слова, едва достигали ушей Линали, но она тянулась к нему.

Пока сильные руки не схватили за её запястья и не потянули на себя. Объятия были привычными и знакомыми, в них хотелось затеряться и забыться, уткнуться носом в грудь, вдыхая запах пота и выпечки, пока этот голос продолжал бы обволакивать её, утягивая к себе.

Аллен сам её нашёл.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он взволнованно, и двери библиотеки захлопнулись за спиной, скрывая их от внимательного взора Лави. – Будто не слышала меня.  
\- Задумалась, - пробормотала Линали и сильнее прижалась к нему.

К его широкой груди – и когда он, пятнадцать лет от роду, пять с половиной футов роста и нежный ломающийся голосок, - успел так сильно повзрослеть?

Всё, что происходило минутами раннее, больше напоминало страшный дурной сон и помутнение рассудка; об этом Линали вспоминать не хотелось. Аллен говорил и говорил, а коридор Ордена продувался сквозными холодными ветрами, которые сейчас совсем не чувствовались, скрытые тёплыми руками Аллена.

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - шепнул он ей на ухо, и широкие ладони его неуверенно спустились вниз, к талии Линали.

От этого захотелось только сильнее прижаться к нему и так и остаться стоять навсегда.

\- Идём?

Он отстранился, но протянул ей ладонь. Линали вложила в его руку свою, чувствуя, как крепко смыкаются чужие пальцы на её костяшках, оглаживают кожу и тянут за собой. И ощущения чугуна и стали, обвивающих ноги, проходят легко и быстро.

В комнате Аллена стояла пыль, но было тепло. Окна выходили на ту сторону, где по утрам ярко светило солнце, а ночью – тускло мерцала луна. Линали даже завидовала, у неё у самой комната была в тени и темноте, холодная и мрачная почти всё время.

Об уюте, почему-то, здесь речи и не шло, и Аллен будто сам чувствовал себя неуверенно. Провёл пальцами по пыльной пустой столешнице, растерянно пробежался глазами по скудной обстановке, а после остановил взгляд на Линали, сразу же улыбаясь. Вспомнил, видимо, зачем её позвал и вытащил из дорожной сумки книгу.

\- «Сказки матушки Гусыни»? Аллен, ты серьёзно? – вырвалось у неё, а на губах заиграла самая искренняя за последние несколько месяцев точно улыбка. Она коснулась обложки, боясь брать книгу из рук Аллена, но тот сам расслабил пальцы, вынуждая всё-таки взять её и ощутить вес плотной бумаги. – Рике-Хохолок? Спящая Красавица?   
\- Ну Линали, - протянул он и потрепал её по волосам. Линали поморщилась – и почему всех мужчин, выше её хотя бы на пару сантиметров, так и тянет взъерошить ей волосы? – Не одного же Канта читать?  
\- Да не читала я Канта, - фыркнула она. – Но спасибо, Аллен.

Сердце сжимала какая-то щемящая грусть. Она подняла взгляд, отрывая его от картонной серой обложки, и встретила такой же грустный загнанный взгляд Аллена, и его кривую улыбку, и дрожащие губы. Вдохнула в грудь побольше воздуха, понимая, что если не сделает это, то расплачется, как ребёнок, и рывком прижалась к нему, целуя в пересохшие тонкие губы. 

Аллен – белоснежный, светлый, что ангел, что кусок мрамора; стоял изваянием, кажется, хлопал пушистыми седыми ресницами – Линали не видела, свои веки она испуганно захлопнула ещё до того, как утянула Аллена в поцелуй. Но тот не отвечал, и сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а после – забилось бешено и быстро.

Линали думала, что она всё испортила, какая идиотка.  
Эмоции всегда выигрывали в борьбе с разумом; и каждый раз это было больно.

Но Аллен (оживший кусок мрамора, настоящий ангел из плоти и крови) прижал её вдруг к себе так сильно, что выбил воздух из лёгких, и ответил на поцелуй, крепко и даже больно, у поцелуя этого был вкус отчаяния и резкой-резкой, искренней любви – такой, какую и сама Линали пыталась отдать Аллену.

Она всё же расплакалась, и Аллен, отстранившись, начал стирать мокрые дорожки с её щек, и говорил: всё будет хорошо, всё хорошо. И Линали, почему-то, верила, хотя давно уже научилась терять надежду.

Прибывающий к станции поезд, с которого на перрон выходят уставшие люди – вот он, наверное, символ жизни.

Когда Аллен говорит: «Не плачь, Линали», плакать и впрямь не хочется. Линали начала тереть покрасневшие веки, отступая на шаг назад, утыкаясь поясницей в столешницу. Книга, до этого тяготившая руку, была аккуратно положена на дерево, стирая верхний слой пыль, убирая неуютную безликость этой комнаты; и солнце за окном вышло из-за облаков и ударило ясными лучами через стекло.

У Аллена были солнечные, жёлтые глаза, и Линали отвела от него взгляд, боясь ослепнуть.

\- Всё это время?.. – почти что задыхаясь, спросила она. 

Как же его звать теперь?  
Язык так и намеревался отбить чёткое, приносящее спокойствие «Аллен», но замирал на полпути. Четырнадцатый? Ной?

\- Неа, - сказал он и улыбнулся.

Улыбка – мягкая и тёплая, спокойная, такая родная и привычная, что хотелось стереть её с этого лица.

\- Всё это время? – повторила она более уверенно, но дрожь в теле выдавала её с головой. Она подняла голову и столкнулась взглядом с внимательным взглядом Неа.  
\- Почти, - ответил он просто и протянул к ней руку ладонью вверх.

Линали смотрела на его руку так, словно не понимала, что это вообще такое. Бледная кисть с тонким запястьем, рука Аллена, тело Аллена, но самого Аллена здесь нет, и он, и Четырнадцатый, смеет протягивать ей чужую ладонь и звать за собой?

\- Сны?.. – вырвалось у неё, и Неа сделал шаг вперёд, всё так же не отпуская ладони.  
\- Я был… заинтересован, - ответил он расплывчато, и повернул руку, показывая венистую тонкую кожу тыльной стороны ладони. Нежно, почти любя провёл ей по мокрой щеке Линали. – Люблю играть с человеческим подсознанием.

Линали перехватила его руку за запястье с такой силой, что ей показалось (показалось – не более), как трещат кости в этой светлой пыльной тишине.

\- Я думала, что схожу с ума, - прошипела она, не отпуская чужой руки. Неа опять улыбнулся.  
\- Кто сказал, что это не так?

«Как, - думала она, сжимая пальцами другой руки деревянную поверхность стола, - как я могла на заметить?»

Пальцы пронзила резкая боль. Линали подняла руку и увидела щепки, вонзившиеся под кожу.

\- Линали, - сказал Неа, и в голосе его было столько непритворной нежности, что Линали в отчаянной надежде подняла взгляда, но в глазах этого человека не было и намёка не небесный свод – только палящее солнце. Неа взял её за руку и аккуратно выдернул щепку. – Всё это время – почти – это был я. Я знаю: от меня пахнет потом и выпечкой, и руки и у меня крепкие и сильные, и прижиматься ко мне хочется сильнее и сильнее, и не отпускать никогда.

Линали смотрела, как по её руке стекает кровь.

\- Не тебя, - ответила она, понимая, что оказалась прижатой к столу, - Аллена.  
\- Аллена ли?

Когда Неа поцеловал её, взяв лицо в ладони, потянув на себя, Линали подумала: всё это время. Заставлял метаться в безумии и вытаскивал же оттуда, обнимал крепко-крепко и аккуратно целовал, словно боялся разбить на куски, как Линали до этого била керамику, как разбивался серо-белый Канда в её снах.

Хотелось ответить на поцелуй.

* * *

Умирал Четырнадцатый.

У него, оказывается, были смоляные чёрные волосы и бледная тонкая кожа, иссохшая, сморщившаяся, нуждающаяся в кислороде, и тёмные глаза его закатывались, но закрываться не хотели. Линали не могла понять, откуда она знает, что это – Неа, но знала точно.

Зрачки метались по белым солёным озёрам белков, искали что-то, а потом резко остановились, найдя Линали. Та испуганно сделала шаг назад – раньше её никогда не замечали, она была лишь безмолвным наблюдателем, и чувствовала себя спокойно за этой невидимой стеной, ограждающей её от чужих взоров.

Неа смотрел на неё, а потом улыбнулся сухими бескровными губами и протянул к ней ладонь, вторую положил на свою грудную клетку, и Линали видела: грудную клетку, ничем не защищённую, и белые рёбра, и сердце, от которого, казалось, оторвали все артерии и аорту, но оно вот – продолжало биться, из последних сил.

И Линали хотела бы бежать, но по сторонам – костры, болотные топи и распахнутые гробы. 

Она сделала шаг к Неа, закрыв глаза.

А когда открыла, то увидела свою комнату, тёмную и холодную. Поднесла к глазам ладони – пальцы красные, опухшие, следы от щепок отдавали неприятной колющей болью. 

«Неа», - выдохнула она в темноту, и собственное сердце на это имя отдалось тяжёлыми медленными ударами.

На тумбочке стоял белый керамический стакан (с водой) и лежала книга «Сказки матушки Гусыни».

В коридоре ей встретился Лави, усталый и полусонный, вначале даже не заметил её, а когда заметил, то до боли схватил за запястье. Линали недовольно ойкнула, выдирая руку из чужой хватки.

\- Куда это собралась?  
\- А ты?  
\- Грязный приём, Линали. Я всего-то иду спать, в свою комнату. А вот ты… - Он зачем-то заглянул ей за спину. – А ты как раз в диаметральную сторону. И куда?

И всё же отпустил её запястье, поняв, что сжимает слишком сильно. Линали растерянно потёрла красные следы.

\- Ищу Аллена.  
\- А, ну это всё объясняет. На крыше твой ненаглядный. Но знаешь, я бы не советовал, - пробормотал он недовольно. Линали недоумённо посмотрела на него. – Разве интуиция книжника меня когда-нибудь обманывала?

Он пожелал спокойной ночи и исчез в ночной темноте продумываемых коридоров Ордена.   
Линали, конечно, доверяла его интуиции, как ничему другому, но всё равно развернулась спиной к этой темноте.

Ночь была тихой и безлунной, зато звёзд в небе было необычайно много; они рассыпались по Млечному Пути и сплетались друг с другом в созвездиях. В глазах Аллена, знала Линали, тоже были такие узоры.

Неа был светлым белым пятном в этой темноте; в его глазах узоров не было. Он обернулся, когда ёжащаяся от холода Линали сделала к нему шаг, и, кажется, улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь что-то спросить? – спросил он, и ветер унёс эти слова далеко-далеко.

Многое, на самом деле.

\- Зачем? – только и сказала она.

Линали была бы рада сейчас коллапсу: упасть замертво, смотря, как где-то над головой взрываются звёзды, медленно пропадая из глаз Аллена… Неа.  
Но ноги, ноги – держат ровно и крепко, хоть сердце бьётся загнанно, невыносимо быстро, отбивая нечёткий ритм в ушах – с внутренней стороны; бьётся и тянется навстречу Неа, стоящему на фоне разлитого белой пеленой Млечного Пути.

Губы Неа изломались в усмешке.

\- Хотел бы я сам разобраться в своих мотивах.

И развёл руками.

Лжец, подумала Линали. Он как никто другой знал, что делает и зачем. Лжец – ни одного честного слова, только кривые улыбки и лицемерие.  
 _Я ненавижу тебя._

\- Лгунья, - ответил Неа ровно. – Разве ненавидишь?

Активировать бы Чистую Силу да выбить всю дурь из его головы, точнее, выбить его из головы Аллена, – если бы всё было так просто. Бессилие, чёртово бессилие, преследующее её так долго, тисками сжало всё изнутри, и Линали бы, наверное, завыла, но Ной смотрел на неё внимательно, осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть, и показывать ему свои слабости не хотелось. Хотя толку-то? Он и так их все знал.

Неа двигался быстро и тихо, что тень. Протянул к ней руку – в который раз – и завис, смотря на неё, склонив голову. Ладонь его была крепкой, Линали знала это, держала сильно и уверенно: Аллен столько раз спасал её своими прикосновениями. Хотелось коснуться его; и Линали вложила свою ладонь в его, позволяя притянуть себя к нему, настойчиво повести за собой, к краю крыши, к парапетам.

\- Что такое, Неа? Хочешь показать мне созвездия? – хмыкнула она, поднимая голову вверх, ощущая на себе чужой взгляд.   
\- О, нет. Нет-нет. Как-то слишком… просто? Хочешь лучше прыгнем? Вниз? – отозвался Неа; по интонации понятно – улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.   
\- Тогда я активирую силу и взлечу, а ты продолжишь падать.  
\- Жестоко, Линали. Очень жестоко.

Он сел на бетонный высокий парапет и выпустил ладонь Линали из своей хватки. Та растерянно подняла её к глазам, но во тьме этой ничего не увидела. Сжала пальцы в кулак и разжала, теряясь, не понимая, что ей делать дальше.

\- Идём со мной, Линали? – спросил Неа, болтая ногами, совсем что ребёнок. Линали устало перевела на него взгляд.  
\- Куда?  
\- О, - протянул Ной и отклонился назад так сильно, что Линали непроизвольно дёрнулась вперёд, хватая его за грудки и подтягивая к себе. – Это хороший вопрос, - продолжил он, всё так же улыбаясь, смотря на неё снизу-вверх, но при этом Линали совсем не чувствовала себя в доминирующей позиции. – Устраивать революцию? Свержение? Называй как хочешь. Я даже. – Он встал на ноги и притянул Линали к себе за талию, - расскажу тебе всё: про себя, Графа, Апостолов, - прошептал он на ухо, почти прикасаясь губами кожи. Линали вцепилась пальцами в ткань его одежды.  
\- Мне казалось, - таким же шёпотом ответила она, поворачивая к нему голову; их губы почти соприкасались, и дыхание Неа, чувствовала она, было горячим и сбившимся, - ты ненавидишь людей.  
\- Ненавижу, - не стал спорить Неа. – Но не тебя.

Где-то над их головами в, наверное, далёкой-далёкой Андромеде, взрывались звёзды.

Умирала Линали.

Но, кажется, это было во сне.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Led Zeppelin - Kashmir. Потому что лириксы Роберта Планта - отдельный вид искусства. А ещё потому что эта песня очень про Лави. И раз уж на то пошло: о бедном Лави замолвите слово. Он тут ООС от слова вообще, но! Знаете, как-то так я вижу персонажа, прожившего столько войн и поменявшего столько имен; хранящего в голове пыльные книжные страницы и ценные исторические моменты.  
> 2\. Авеста - священная книга в зороастризме; зороастрийцы почитали огонь и свет.   
> 3\. SoaD - Toxicity.


End file.
